


Forget The Ring, You're My Precious

by KelseyKawaii



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've changed it around a bit)<br/>When Bilbo first adopted Layla, she was mute and scarred for life. Now she's twenty, she's hyper and everyone finds her extremely adorable. What happens when she gets dragged along with her adopted brother for a journey of a lifetime? to destroy the one ring.<br/>Then what happens when he disappears with Sam..and she's left with Merry and the love of her life Pippin..will Frodo come back to a surprise?<br/>(they are WAY younger than they're supposed to be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normal Life In The Shire

As a young girl, I watched as my parents slowly died at the hands of an Orc. He battered them, and told me he'd let me live to suffer...and I did. That was until Bilbo Baggins took me in at the age of four. At first I was mute, not talking very often. I'd shy away from Bilbo & my adopted brother, Frodo. Soon though, I grew to love them like they were literally my family. Bilbo spoiled me, since I was his 'daughter'. I'd call him "papa"while Frodo called him 'uncle Bilbo'. Frodo was two years older than me, and had a very interesting friends. They were Sam, Merry and Pippin. Pippin was always my favorite, and I never understood why until I was fifteen. I was in love with him. Now, five years later, my feelings are still going strong. But I shouldn't ever tell him, because I never wanted to ruin our friendship.

 

"Frodo! Frodo!" I called my adopted brother's name over and over, still getting no response. So he wasn't in the garden, his bedroom, the kitchen, or anywhere around the Shire. Where on Middle Earth was he? I sighed, walking back into the house and looking for Bilbo. I found him in his usual spot, writing his book. "Hey papa, have you seen Frodo?" I asked. He shook his head, not lifting it up from the book. I groaned in annoyance, then began to walk around the Shire.   
This place sure was beautiful, it almost kept my nightmares away. Whenever I had a nightmare, I would take a walk around the Shire, and they wouldn't be so bad once I got home. Soon enough, I heard young children shouting "GANDALF!". I turned quickly, and surely enough, there he was. With his horse and trap. Frodo was with him. A huge grin spread across my lips, and I began to run towards the cart. He set off some fireworks, and everyone cheered. Frodo hopped out of the cart and walked over to me. "He's back Layla!" he grinned. I cheered, then remembered I was angry at him. "Hey hold on a second, where on middle earth have you been Frodo? I've needed help with the washing! Papa is getting far too old for washing up!". He chuckled "take a break from your chores and come to the lake with Sam and I". A huge smile came onto my lips, and I nodded excitedly "oh please!". He laughed "come on" and took my arm, running in the direction of the lake.

Once we reached the lake, we seen Sam sitting there, reading a book. Frodo decided to sneak up on him, so pressed his finger to his lips, motioning for me to keep quiet. I giggled quietly, while he slowly walked up and pounced on him. I laughed so hard at Sam's reaction, I fell over. Sam's face was priceless! His book rolled down the hill and into the lake. "oh no! me favorite book!" he whined. Frodo and I stopped laughing, and I sighed looking at an upset Sam. "I'll get it" I sighed. "Lay, are you sure?" asked Sam, concerned "I thought you couldn't swim".  
"Oh it's okay, Rosie thought me" I winked. He blushed a deep red, and I jumped into the water. I grabbed the book and tried to swim to the surface, but couldn't. I panicked, and started struggling. Soon enough though, I felt someone dive in too, and grab onto my waist. They pulled me up and I gasped for air, flinging the book onto the bank. "Me book! thank you Lay, are you okay!?" asked Sam. "Are you alright Lay?" asked Frodo. Wait..if Frodo and Sam were there..who saved me? I turned around in the persons arms and seen Pippin. He was looking at me with a huge grin..and..was he blushing? naah.  
"Oh my God, thank you so much Pip!" I said, snuggling into him. He chuckled and then Frodo lifted me up onto the bank. "All for a stupid book" came a voice behind us. We turned to see Merry standing there. "Merry!" I exclaimed, running and hugging him. "Oi! you're gonna get my clothes all wet" he said, sounding annoyed. I giggled "you love me". I heard someone grunt in annoyance, but ignored it. It was probably Frodo being protective again. "Of course!" exclaimed Merry ..well..merrily. I giggled and pulled away, then looked over at Pip. He looked upset, perhaps it was because he didn't get a proper thank you. I skipped over, and kissed his cheek "thank you very much, Pip. You saved my life, I owe you anything you'd like". He mumbled something under his breath, which sounded like "you". "what was that?" I asked happily, thinking he hadn't said it. "U-uhm..apples..could you get me some apples from your house?" he asked nervously. hm..strange. I decided to ignore it and nodded "sure, come on" and took his hand.  
"Keep your hands off my sister!" came a laughing Frodo as we ran up the hill.

We arrived back at Bilbo's house and I quietly closed the door. "Papa is probably getting ready for his birthday tonight..he hates when I have boys in the house, because he thinks I'm dating them"I giggled, rolling my eyes. "I'll be silent" he smiled. I grinned "thank you" and took his hand again. "M-may I ask you a question..uhm..Layla?" he asked. Pippin never called me by my full name..something was wrong. "what is it?" I asked, letting go of his hand and rooting in the fruit bowl for an apple. "Do you-" he was cut off by Papa coming in. Papa froze once he seen Pippin. "A new boyfriend have we? I don't like it". "Papa this is me and Frodo's friend, Peregrin Took, you know his parents".   
Papa chuckled "friends? nonsense, I know a couple when I see one" he said. I blushed deeply "papa stop it".   
he laughed "okay, okay, I'm sorry darling, what are you doing near my apples?". "I'm getting one for Pip, he saved my life I nearly drowned moments ago". "I told you not to be near them waters without Rosie didn't I?" scolded Papa. "I-I'm sorry papa" I said quietly. He knew how much I hated him scolding me, so sighed "I'm sorry Lay, I just care about you is all" he smiled. I grinned "I know papa" I said, handing the apple to Pippin who took a bite nervously. "Take care of my Lay, I have to get ready, be home in an hour to get into your new dress, I had the tailor make it to your satisfaction my dear" said papa, walking off into his room. "I'm so sorry about him, like I said, every boy is my boyfriend" I giggled. Pippin swallowed a bit of apple then said "ah yes, I understand, father's are quite strict sometimes". We stood there in an awkward silence for about a minute. Pip and I had never been alone together , and since I liked him it was even more awkward. Okay so maybe I loved him. So that made it even more awkward than when you like someone.   
"So um..what was it you wanted to ask me earlier?" I asked him. "Oh yes, do you-" he was cut off again by Frodo walking in "Hey Lay, wanna get ready now?". I looked at Pippin who looked disappointed and said "I'll leave you to it, I'll see you in a few hours, Frodo, Layla".  
What was with him calling me Layla!?  
He then walked out and I stared after him, slightly confused. Frodo took my arm "come on Lay, you have a bath first". I nodded, still staring after Pippin.


	2. Something About A Ring

I lay in the bath, letting out a sigh of relief as the boiling water warmed my skin. That lake water was freezing. My thoughts drifted to Pippin. His beautiful eyes, his gorgeous face, his adorable personality. I shook my head and reached for the soap. 'He would never think of you like that, Layla' I told myself. I scrubbed myself down, then relaxed back into the water. Pippin sure was an amazing guy. I wouldn't mind actually being his girlfriend. I didn't like him just being a friend that Papa thought was my boyfriend. I lay back, thinking about his gorgeous features, when I drifted into a deep sleep...

 

~Dream~

Father and mother had said they were bringing me for a walk in the countryside. I was so excited, since I'd never been out of the Shire. After all, the world was dangerous, Father had told me so. He was an adventurer when he was young, but he stayed at home once he met Mother, and they had me. I was only 4 at this time too, so Father and Mother had to come with me. "Sweetie, keep up" said my father turning around and holding out his hand to me. I took one last look at the beautiful pink flowers and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me to Father. I took his hand, not realizing that this would be the last time I would hold his hand..

We sat down with our picnic basket in the middle of a beautiful field. It was full of beautiful flowers, ones that I had never seen before. "Wow!" I grinned excitedly. Mother giggled "she looks so cute in between those flowers". Father nodded in agreement "I totally agree, our little angel".  
Mother and Father had been so nice to me, so I didn't understand why they were punished in this way. Suddenly, an arrow came and hit father in the head. I screamed as he toppled over, and stared at me lifeless. "FATHER!" I screamed. A strange looking creature came up behind mother. "Run Layla! It's an Orc!" she yelled to me. "No mother I won't leave you! mommy please!" I beggd, running over and tugging her beautiful dress. She looked at me one last time, stroking my tear stained cheek and brushing my blonde hair out of my face "I love you Laylay" she said. "I love you too mommy" I cried. "Go!" she said, pushing me gently. I fell over and stood there, while the Orc beheaded her. I screamed. "Little girl why are you so upset?" he asked in a mocking tone. I tried to push him, but he picked me up by my hair. "Pushing me aint gonna bring mommy and daddy back.." he smirked. I cried, the pain was unbearable. He threw me onto the ground while the rest of his pack joined him. "Let's leave her to suffer" he said, and they all walked off.....

End Dream

I felt myself being lifted up from under the water. I gasped for air, coughing and choking. I looked up to see Frodo. "Another nightmare ?" he asked me. I nodded, snuggling into him and crying. I was slightly embarassed. I had fallen asleep naked in the bath and now my adopted brother was holding me. Naked. He set me onto the ground and handed me a towel. I quickly wrapped it around myself and cried. He pulled me into his chest. "shhh" he cooed. It wasn't working, I was hysterical. Papa came rushing in then "Lay? Lay what's the matter? Did that boy hurt you?" he asked. "Boy?" asked Frodo. "That boyfriend of hers" said Papa. "You have a boyfriend?" Frodo asked me, slight disappointment in his voice. I also told him everything first. "N-no! it's-it's Pippin he's talking about". "Oh" said Frodo, then turned to Papa "Uncle Bilbo he's not her boyfriend, and she fell asleep in the bath..I heard her screaming from the bedroom,and when I came in she was under the water". Papa sighed "what was your nightmare about?". "M-my parents!" I screamed, still hysterical. "Will the party cheer you up?" asked Frodo. I nodded, thinking about the fact that Pippin would be there. He sat me down on my bed and calmed me down, then let me get dressed. I got dressed in my prettiest dress, and asked Frodo to help with the corset. He did and then I let my hair dry into curls. Soon it was time for the party.

Frodo and I walked out of our rooms. "You look amazing" he smiled. "Thank you Frodo" I giggled, then he linked arms with me and we walked down to the park.   
Once we reached the park, all eyes were on me. I felt so embarrassed. Some men wolf whistled as I walked past and Frodo shot them an annoyed glare. Big brothers..always so protective. Someone ran into me then, causing us to both fall to the ground. "Ouch!" I yelped. "I'm so sor-" came Pippins voice. I looked up into his beautiful eyes. Wow. He was gorgeous. He seemed to be thinking the same thing about me, but I refused to believe it. He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I brushed the dirt off my dress and looked up at him again. He was still looking at me. Why? "Wanna dance?" he asked me as the band started playing a new song. I nodded and giggled "yes".  
He took my hand and pulled me into the crowd, dancing away. I laughed and danced with him. Then a slow song came on, and he pulled me into him. I blushed deeply as he rested his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my head against his chest. "This is nice" he said, after a moments silence. "I agree" I smiled. I wanted to tell him I liked him. This seemed like the perfect moment. I pulled my head up and gazed into his eyes. He gazed back into mine. What if I kissed him and didn't get the reaction I wanted?  
That would be horrible for me. But then he leaned down, his lips inches from mine. Just as our lips brushed off each others Merry pulled us apart. "Hey Pip! Wanna play a prank?". Pippin looked at me, while I looked away in embarrassment. "Do you-" I cut Pippin off by saying "Go on, I'll just...find Rose" . With that, I walked off, never looking back.

I found Rose and we sat down and chatted. I told her that Pippin nearly kissed me and she squealed in excitement "Oh wow really!?". I nodded and sighed "nearly". She awhh'd and rubbed my back "It'll happen sweetie, at the right time".  
"It's been five years when is the right time?" I asked in annoyance. She shrugged, looking at Sam "I can top that..ten". I laughed then, feeling slightly better in myself.   
Poor Rose had been waiting ten years for Sam to ask her out. She knew he liked her , it was kinda obvious. I waved Sam over and he shook his head. "please" I mouthed. He sighed and tapped Frodo's shoulder.  
Frodo turned around and he pointed over to me and Rose. Frodo grinned and pushed Sam. I giggled "look who's coming". I pushed them both onto the dancefloor soon after, giggling and laughing. Frodo soon joined me at my table. Then Pippin and Merry pulled their prank. I sighed, knowing it was them. They were in BIG trouble with Gandalf. 

It was then time for Papa to give his speech.  
It seemed odd enough, but then he disappeared. Frodo and I stared in complete shock at the spot where he was. "I'll go find him..you stay here" he said, standing up and running off. Everyone was frightened. How did he just disappear like that? Gandalf had left before Frodo also. Sam approached me then, taking my hand "let's go back to the house and see what happened". I shook my head "Frodo told me to stay here". Sam sighed "please?". I sighed and stood up "okay,okay".

We hid underneath the windowsill, listening to Gandalf and Frodo's conversation. Soon Gandalf was telling Frodo he had to go. Then, Sam was yanked up through the window and flung onto the table. I gasped and then covered my mouth. Gandalf started scolding him. Sam groaned "But, Layla is there too!". "Lay is with you?" I heard Frodo ask. I heard Sam sigh with relief, then I was pulled up into the window. Gandalf put me sitting on the table and sighed "What did you hear, Layla?". He knew to be gentle with me. "I-I..n-nothing!" I exclaimed. "Please tell him Lay" begged Sam "he might turn us into something really ugly!" . I gulped. "Something about a ring.."I sighed. "I've got a good use for you two" smirked Gandalf. Oh no what was it...?


	3. It's Time To Go

So here we were, leaving the Shire. There was nothing to leave behind..besides my warm and cosy bed. Papa was gone. I sighed and Frodo looked at me "are you alright,Lay?". I shook my head "I'm going to miss Pip..". Sam and him looked at each other "we'll be back before you know it, and then you'll see him again" replied Frodo. "Promise?" I said, looking at him with sad eyes. His lips curled into a small smile "I promise".  
Little did I know, we'd be seeing Pippin a lot earlier than I thought. 

Sam was cooking some food, while Frodo sat up in the tree. I sat with my back against the tree trunk, reading a book. This book was so romantic, it was my favorite. It reminded me of my thoughts about Pippin and I. Even the erotic parts. I blushed slightly, then looked around to make sure no one noticed. Sam was too busy cooking the food to even notice I was there, and Frodo was too lost in thought, smoking his pipe. For all they knew, I could have been kidnapped! I closed the book and put it back in my sack. I was too nervous to read it properly, even though I had ready it loads of times.  
That's when Frodo suddenly sat up "Sam..Lay" he whispered. We both looked up and listened carefully. "Wood elves" he announced. I stood up quickly, rushing over to a tree trunk, while Sam and Frodo rushed over to one that had fallen. I peeked out. They sure were beautiful. 

Soon enough, it was time to sleep. I lay in between Sam and Frodo, so they could protect me if anything bad happened. Sam started complaining about being uncomfortable, so Frodo told him to imagine he was back in his cosy bed with his soft mattress. "Shut up, Frodo" I sighed. He laughed "Sorry, Lay". "It's never gonna work Mr Frodo..I'm never going to get to sleep out here". "Me neither, Sam" said Frodo. But soon he had drifted into a deep sleep, leaving Sam and I whispering half the night.

The next day, we were walking through a corn field. "Mr Frodo? Layla?" came Sam's voice. We turned the corner and seen Sam standing there, a look of relief in his face.   
"I thought I'd lost you" he said to Frodo. "What are you talking about?" asked Frodo. "It's just something Gandalf said" said Sam, approaching us. "What did he say?" asked Frodo. "Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee..I don't mean to" replied Sam. "Sam we're still in the Shire what could possibly happen?" asked Frodo. Just then two figures emerged from the corn, knocking down Sam and Frodo. I gapsed, unsure of what to do, but my heart rate went back down once I noticed who it was. It was Pippin and Merry. Sam knocked Merry off him and dragged Pippin off Frodo. "Wait a minute, you guys were in the farmers fields!" I exclaimed. We heard him shouting ,he was getting closer and we could see his pitchfork in the air. Oh no. We all ran, pushing each other to go forward. I fell over, but someone quickly picked me up. It was Pippin. He was always saving my life , looks like I owed him something again. We ran until I bumped into Pippin, Merry bumped into me, Frodo bumped into Merry then Sam bumped into Frodo, and we all toppled down a hill. We rolled and rolled until we reached the bottom.   
Once we stopped rolling, I noticed I was lying on top of someone, I opened my eyes and seen Pippin. "O-Oh I'm sorry!" I apologized, standing up quickly. "I think I broke something" said Merry. I looked at him and he pulled a carrot out from behind his back. I giggled, then Sam stood up angrily "leave it to a Brandybuck and a took". "Hey it was just a detour, a short cut". "A short cut to what?" asked Sam. "MUSHROOMS!" Pippin said excitedly. Sam pushed him down as he was trying to get up, then Merry done the same. They stayed picking the mushrooms. I walked with Frodo, until he paused. "I think we should get off the road" he said. Everyone ignored him, too busy picking away. "Get off the road now!" he shouted. Everyone rushed under a tree. Pippin, Merry & Sam were looking in the bag and whispering that was until we heard a horse approaching. My heart was beating so fast. Maybe this person was dangerous and that's why Frodo told us to get off the road. Whoever was on the horse got off, and began looking right above our heads. We were going to be caught. Without a doubt. My breathing became quick, I tried to stop it. I heard the person snap their head in my direction, so I stopped breathing.I needed air after a few seconds, badly. If I breathed though I'd gasp and be caught. Sam reached for my hand, gently squeezing it to keep me calm. I felt the tears pricking my eyes. I was so scared. Is this what my Father had meant about the world being dangerous? Then I noticed Frodo trying to put the ring on, and Sam let go of my hand, slapping his gently. That's when Merry threw something, and whatever it was ran after it.   
We all stood up and ran, and Sam grabbed Frodo, dragging him along too. We all ran for a little while, then stopped. Merry fell to the ground "what was that?" he asked Frodo. Frodo didn't answer, just looked at the ring in his hands. I hated unanswered questions, so said "I have no idea..but whatever it is..it's bad".

That night, we had to sneak around. They were everywhere. We scurried along in the darkness, trying to find the Prancing Pony. "Anything!?" shouted Sam from a tree. "Nothing!" Frodo shouted back. Him and Pippin came over. "What is going on!?" asked Pippin. "That black rider was after something..or someone..Frodo?" said Merry. Suddenly, Pippin shouted "get down!". We all fell to the ground, peering out from behind plants. There was another one. Merry was going to lead us, but then the black rider caught us. I screamed and Pippin grabbed onto my dress, dragging me away from the rider. "Pippin! I'm so scared!"I screamed. "I know Lay, me too!" he shouted back, still having a tight grip on the sleeve of my dress. We reached a dock, and jumped onto the little raft. Frodo was behind.. I screamed his name first "COME ON BIG BROTHER!". "Frodo come on faster!" yelled Sam. "FRODO!" yelled Merry. He jumped on, knocking me and Merry over. We sat there for a while, watching as the black rider left,and joined it's group. "That was so scary" I said with tears in my eyes. Frodo hugged onto me "It's okay now Lay, we're okay".

We arrived soon at where the prancing Pony was. Frodo knocked on the gate and a man answered. He looked into the tall hole first, then realized we were small. He looked then into the lower hole. "What do you want?". "We're going to the prancing pony"said Frodo. He opened the door "Hobbits? five of them..what would you be doing out of the Shire?" he asked. "We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own".  
"Alright youngster, it's my job to ask questions after nightfall" he said, stepping aside. We all walked in, looking around before doing so "There's word of strange folk abroad, can't be too careful".  
We all sat down after finding out Gandalf hadn't arrived. We had decided to stay the night. We were far too tired. I sat there drinking water, while the rest of the boys drank beer. Merry came back with a pint, and Pippin went to get one. Oh no, they'd probably end up getting drunk.  
I chatted with Merry. "Do you like Pippin?" he asked me all of a sudden. I gasped "w-what?". Had he noticed? "Well I've seen you staring at him..ever since you were a little girl" he shrugged "just thought you wanted to court him". I shook my head "n-no! of course not".  
He chuckled "alright".  
Suddenly we heard Pippins loud voice "Baggins? Of course I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins! he's over there!" he said, pointing over to our table. Frodo stood up and rushed over to Pippin. "Pippin!" he said, pushing him slightly, "Steady on!" said Pippin, pushing him gently, but Frodo slipped. The ring went flying up into the air and he let it slip onto his finger. He then disappeared like Papa had. Everyone gasped and started muttering in surprise.   
He appeared a few seconds later on the chair. A man came up and grabbed him, throwing him up the stairs.   
"Where did he take him!?" I asked Merry. We all grabbed a weapon and ran upstairs, barging into the room. The man took out a sword. He put it away once he noticed us.   
I was too busy being concerned about Frodo to listen to him. I was scared. So scared! What was going on? those things..they were after us. I wanted everything to go back to normal. I was just glad Pippin was here with me. The man took us to a different inn, and we slept peacefully. When I awoke to screams, I was cuddled into Pippin. I snuggled into him more, too afraid to move. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. "Are you alright Lay?" he whispered to me. The man told Frodo they would never stop hunting him and I shook my head "wh-what if Frodo dies?" I asked quietly. "He won't Lay" he said gently, stroking my hair. "now..sleep" he whispered, and I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. The Real Journey Begins

The next morning, we set out early. I stuck next to Pippin. This man scared me. How could we trust him? "Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked him. "Into the wild" he replied simply. We followed him into a forest. "How do we know this Stryder is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked Frodo. I looked at him, nodding gently. Merry was right. How did we know? Frodo replied "I think a servent of the enemy would look fairer, feel fouler". "He's foul enough" replied Merry. I noticed the man listening in on our conversation. "We have no choice but to trust him" said Frodo. "But where is he leading us?" asked Sam. "Rivendell master Gamgee" said the man "the house of Elrond". "Did you hear that? Rivendell..we're going to see the Elves" Sam said to me. "Oh I'm so excited!" I giggled. Pippin smiled at me. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.  
We walked and walked. We all stopped, and then the man stopped too. "Lady and Gentlemen..we do not stop till nightfall". "What about breakfast?" asked Pippin. "We've already had it" said the man, looking slightly confused. "We've had one yes, how about second breakfast?" Pippin asked. I giggled at how adorable he was. The man looked at him, then began to walk. Pippin frowned. "I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip" said Merry, picking up his bag. "What about elevensies? lunch? afternoon tea? dinner? Supper? he knows about them right?" he asked Merry. "I wouldn't count on in" said Merry. Suddenly, an apple was thrown. I caught one, then Merry. Pippin was hit in the head with one. "Pippin!" came Merrys voice. I giggled. Pippin looked slightly embarrassed.  
We walked and walked. We were walking through sludge and I fell. "ew!" I yelled. Pippin picked me up "Are you alright Layla?" he asked me. There he was with the Layla again. "Yes" I said, looking up into his eyes. Was he really going to kiss me back at the Shire? Or was it just for the moment? Maybe I was making him feel awkward at the time..and..he thought kissing me would make it better. We kept walking until we reached a spot, and the man went and killed a deer. I felt bad but ate it none the less, I was starving. We all went to sleep that night, and I couldn't resist cuddling up to Pippin. I knew he would always protect me...even if this man wouldn't.

The next night, the man handed us swords and told us he was going off for a bit. Frodo went to sleep and the guys decided to cook some dinner. "Guys..I don't really think this is a good idea..what is someone see's the fire?" I asked them. Sam shrugged "They won't Layla..". I sighed and sat down beside Pippin. He looked at me and smiled gently. I returned the smile and gazed over at Frodo. He had been nothing but kind to me..ever since papa had adopted me. What if he died? I'd have nothing left. No family. I sighed, my smile fading. Pippin reached out and took my hand "are you okay Lay?". I shook my head. "What's the matter?" he asked. Merry and Sam looked up, interested in knowing what was wrong too. "I'm just..really scared..I love Frodo..he's kind of like..my real big brother". Sam smiled "It's okay Layla..he won't be hurt..I'll take care of him I promise". I grinned then "thank you so much..Sam.. I appreciate it".  
He nodded in return, letting a small smile take over his lips then continued cooking and chatting to Merry. Pippin pulled me slightly closer "I care about you..I won't let anybody hurt you Lay..so don't be frightened". I let out a small giggle,and rested my head on his shoulder "I know..Pip..". "I-" he was cut off by Frodo waking up suddenly, and jumping up. "We saved some food for you Mr Frodo" said Sam , trying to hand him some. "Put it out you fools!"he shouted, putting the fire out. "Hey!" yelled Pippin.That's when we heard the black rider scream. We all took out our swords and ran. My heart was thumping so fast, they wouldn't stop until we were all dead..especially Frodo! We ran up to the top of the watch tower and before I knew it, Pippin, Merry, Sam and I were on the ground,and they were going to kill Frodo. Frodo put the ring on and disappeared. The man was back and was fighting them off. Frodo took off the ring and everyone discovered he was stabbed.I screamed and ran to him as did everyone else. "Frodo..Frodo!" I shouted. He couldn't talk he was in too much pain. The tears were streaming down Sam and I's faces. I knew this would happen! I knew he would die! "Don't die.." I whispered to him. "Stryder! Stryder help him! please!" shouted Sam. Stryder told us he would have to get elves to help him. Sam carried him as we walked. "We're six days from Rivendell..he'll never make it!" shouted Sam. I walked with Pippin, crying my eyes out. I was getting pretty hysterical. If I lost Frodo, I'd lose everything.   
We stopped and Stryder revealed that Frodo would soon turn into one of them. I snuggled into Pippin, still crying. He made me feel so calm. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. Frodo was dying and I didn't save him..what kind of sister was I !?  
Stryder went off as well as Sam to find some herbs. Then a really beautiful lady appeared on a horse. She had a beautiful glow about her. She was gorgeous. I felt so pathetic and ugly compared to her. "Who is she?" asked Merry looking at me. I shrugged. "she's an elf" said Sam. "He's fading" she said, touching Frodo's wound "he won't last..we must get him to my father". Stryder lifted him up onto her horse, and they started to speak in elvish..I think.   
"What are you doing!?" yelled sam "Those riders are still out there!". Stryder didn't reply, just stared after the beautiful lady. "Can she save him?" I asked Stryder. He looked at me "I hope so". I looked down. That wasn't the answer I had been looking for. We decided we would move again. We walked and rested for six days. It was a tiring journey, but I needed to see my big brother. He meant so much to me. I stuck by Pippin and he kept an eye on me. He always asked was I okay..getting the same reply every time. "I'm fine". Which was definitely a lie. I felt useless, like a burden. I was going to fight harder from now on. We soon reached Rivendell, and I seen Frodo. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I hoped he would wake up soon. As I sat by his bedside, rubbing his hand gently, I was joined by Pippin. "Lay he's going to be okay..come out for something to eat..the elves make amazing breakfast" he grinned. I giggled "I want to be the first to see him when he awakens". He sighed gently "You need some food..". "I don't I'm fine" I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me "come on, Lay". I giggled and let go of Frodo's hand. Seems like the boys were not going to give up until I ate something. "Fine" I replied, standing up. He took my hand and led me outside. 

I could tell the journey was only beginning...


	5. Frodo Is Awake! And Papa!

Eating and laughing with the guys gave me some relief. They were very fun...I was starting to love Merry and Sam the way I loved Frodo. Though not the way I loved Pippin. Sam went to check up on Frodo while I sat there, finished eating. Pip and Merry were still eating. I didn't understand how they ate a lot. We heard some people talking outside a few moments later. It sounded like Frodo. I jumped up and ran outside, seeing Frodo. "Frodo!" I yelled. He turned and held out his arms while I ran into them." I was so worried" I said. "I'm sorry Lay" he apologized. "There's no need to be sorry Frodo..I know I don't say this often but..I love you" I said. He chuckled "I love you too, Lay".  
Pippin and Merry ran out then and I gave them their chance to hug him. I was going to watch him from now on, I wasn't going to let him out of my sight. That's when I seen someone, and my eyes lit up. "Papa!" I yelled. Papa looked up "Layla! Frodo!". I ran to him and hugged him "oh , careful now, Papa is very old". Frodo soon joined us and we all talked. "is he treating you right?" Papa asked me. I looked at him, completely confused. "Mr Took.." he said. I giggled "Papa Pip and I are not courting". "Yet" piped up Frodo. I blushed a deep red, then sighed "he would never like me". "Why not? you are absolutely beautiful" said Papa. I grinned "really?". "Of course Layla, what is with your sudden change of confidence?" asked Frodo. "I just..don't feel like I am good enough for him" I sighed, looking over at him. He was talking to Merry. Papa frowned "you are definitely good enough, you just need to try get him..I've seen the way he looks at you..he's in love with you". I felt suddenly better. If Papa noticed it..then surely it was true right? 

I found Sam later on, feeling too nervous to be around Pippin. "Are you okay?" he asked me as we walked around Rivendell. I looked at him, smiling gently and nodded "I just..want to go home.." I lied. Th truth was I loved seeing new places. This was quite fun, apart from the fact that Frodo had been stabbed. He was okay though, which was great. "Are you sure? why are you not with Pippin and Merry?" he asked. I felt my cheeks heat up and Sam paused "I knew it". "W-what ?" I asked, my heart thumping. "You love Pippin..don't you!?" he said happily. "Shhh!" I snapped, then sighed "I always have..you lot just never noticed". Sam looked stunned "always? well that's who Rosie was talking about" he chuckled. I had totally forgotten about her. She must miss us so bad! "What do you mean?" I asked. He looked sort of sad "she told me you were in love..I miss her" he sighed. I rubbed his back "before we know it, we'll be back home..and you will see her again" I said. He smiled gently "I sure hope so. Lay?" he suddenly called when I started walking. I paused and looked around "yes?". "Are you ever going to tell Pippin how you feel?". I thought about it. It seemed like a good idea. "Yeah.." I said, smiling slightly. "When?" he asked. "At the right time" I replied, then took his arm "come on, let's go see how Frodo's meeting is going".   
I noticed Pippin and Merry hiding behind the pillar. I blushed and nudged Sam. He smirked, then turned his attention back to the meeting. Pippin was looking over at me, since I was hiding behind a plant with Sam. I looked at him and our eyes connected. He quickly looked away, as did I. What if Pippin did love me? Should I tell him how I feel just in case he did? That's when they all started arguing, and Frodo announced he was take the ring to Mordor. I gasped and Sam covered my mouth. Gandalf told him he would help him with this burden. Then Stryder told him he will protect him. "You have my sword" he announced. Sam removed his hand from my mouth. "And you have my bow" said the elf. "And my axe" said the dwarf. "Here!" yelled Sam, running out. "Sam!" I whispered looking over at Pippin and Merry. Merry bit his lip. "Mr Frodo is not going anywhere without me" he said. I ran out with Pippin and Merry. "Hey! we're coming too!" yelled Merry. "You need some people of intelligence to do this message..quest..thing.." said Pippin. "Well that rules you out then" joked Merry. Pippin nodded, then realized what he said. I giggled. "My big brother is not going anywhere without me!" I announced. Frodo smiled at me. "ten companions..so be it...you shall be the fellowship..of the ring" Elrond announced. "Right..!" said Pippin excitedly "where are we going?". I laughed and looked at him, while Merry looked at him like he was an idiot. "You find everything Mr Took says funny..young Baggins..I wonder why" smirked the elf. I stopped laughing and blushed, looking away from Pippin. 

Later on, Papa, Frodo and I stood in our bedroom.Papa gave Frodo his old sword. "It's so light" smiled Frodo, taking it out. "Yes, yes, made by the elves you know?" said Papa "the blade turns blue when orcs are close..it's in times like that my ladd..you have to be extra careful". He handed Frodo some clothes, then asked him to put it on. When Frodo opened his shirt, he seen the ring. "oh look..my old ring..I would very much like to hold it..one last time" said Papa. He sounded..really weird. Frodo closed his shirt back up, then Papa reached out for it. yelling. I jumped back as did Frodo. Papa looked upset by his action. "I'm sorry..I've put this upon you my boy..I'm sorry you must carry this burden..I'm sorry for everything" he sobbed. I rushed to Papas side and hugged him, while Frodo put his hand on his shoulder. Papa put his head on mine while I cried with him. I hated to see Papa upset. He then rested his hand on Frodo's. This would be a bad night..

That night, I snook out into the garden. Frodo hadn't woken up. We had to share a bed. I heard soft singing coming from the garden, and seen Pippin sitting on a bench.He was singing a song about a beautiful girl. I felt jealous. Maybe he wasn't in love with me after all..or maybe he was singing about me. "Who is she?" I asked. He jumped "Oh Lay, you startled me". I giggled "I'm sorry" and sat beside him the bench. "Can't sleep?" he asked. I nodded "too much on my mind"."Me too" he sighed. "Like what?" I asked him. He looked away "a lady..beautiful lady...I cannot take her off my mind.." he sighed then added "she would never love me". Just like I thought..Pippin didn't love me. I rubbed his back "maybe she does..but you are going to have to tell her". "I can't..I am too frightened" he said, putting his face in his hands. "Don't be frightened Pip.. everything will work out for you because I will beat her up if she doesn't love you back". "You can't.." said Pippin. "Why not?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. "Pippin.." I said, looking away. "yes?" came his voice. "I..." I couldn't continue. This place seemed so romantic and perfect for me to tell him. "What is it?" he asked. He sounded nervous. "I don't want to ruin things between you and that girl so..goodnight Pippin" I said, standing up with tears in my eyes. "Hey!" he said, pulling me back down. I let the tears fall "I just..I.."I couldn't say it. What if he did not feel the same? "Tell me how you feel about me.." he whispered, wiping my tears. I gasped. He knew. He just needed to hear it from my mouth. "I love you" I whispered. A huge smile plastered his lips. I giggled. "I love you too Layla..I always have and I always will". "Pip?"I called. He looked into my deep blue eyes and I looked back into his green ones. "Yes..Lay?". "Kiss me" I whispered. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I felt the fireworks. I really did. Pippin and I were meant to be. Once he pulled away he gasped for air "wow..I've been waiting for that since your Papa's birthday". I giggled "Me too, Pip". "Court me?" he asked, pressing his forehead to mine. I nodded "Of course".

 

That's when I knew this journey would be good...


	6. Lake Monster

Soon it was time to go, and we headed out in the direction of Mordor. Pippin & I decided to keep our relationship a secret until the quest ended, which shouldn't have been too long. We didn't want Frodo worrying on his mission. This was very important. We walked together and he kept looking at me, making my cheeks heat up. We walked and walked until we reached the mountains, Pippin's hand brushed against mine. I jumped slightly and looked over at him. He paused for a moment, letting everyone go ahead, before taking my hand and beginning to walk again. 

Once we stopped, Pippin and I had a chat about everything. "Do you think we should tell them?"I asked, looking over at Frodo , Sam and Merry. I was beginning to feel slightly guilty. Pippin looked over in their direction too, then back at me. I looked at him too. "Yeah" he replied. "When?" I asked him. He shrugged "whenever you are ready". "I am ready" I replied. He stood up, taking my hand and bringing me over to the group. Frodo looked up smiling, then down at our hands in confusion. "Um Frodo.." I began. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. It was better to tell him. "Pippin and I..." I continued. He seemed less confused, but still looked like he wasn't sure. I closed my eyes tightly, then heard Pippin say "Layla and I are courting". There was a silence from Merry and Sam too. I opened my eyes, avoiding Frodo and concentrated on Merry and Sam's baffled stares. When I finally had the courage to look at my older adopted brother, a huge smile plastered his lips. He stood up and patted Pip on the back, before lifting me up and twirling me around. I giggled and he dropped me down. "There's no one else I'd rather my little sister with" he grinned. Pippin and I looked at each other happily, then Boromir came over "sorry to disturb, Master Took, Master Brandybuck..let's see what you boys got". 

I watched as Pippin and Merry trained with Boromir. They knocked him to the ground and I laughed. "For the shire!" they yelled. "Yeah!" I yelled with them. Then Strider tried to pull them off but they knocked him down too. That's when we noticed something flying towards us. I looked up into the sky, my eyes fixed on it. I had no idea what it was. "Crebain from Dunland!" yelled Legolas. "Hide!" yelled Strider. Everyone rushed to hide, I hid with Merry and Pippin in between some branches. Pippin squeezed my hand gently. Once they left, everyone came out. "spies of Saruman..we must take the pass of caradhras" announced Gandalf, looking up to the snowy mountains. 

The snow was freezing cold, and we trudged onwards. Pippin wrapped an arm around me, in his best efforts to try to stop me shivering. Frodo fell backwards and tumbled. "Frodo!" I called out. Strider picked him up and Frodo rummaged around in his shirt for the ring. We noticed Boromir pick it up and looked at it carefully. "Are you okay?" asked Pippin. I nodded, smiling gently at him and kissing his cheek. He blushed deeply, then we both looked when we heard Strider call Boromir. Boromir started mumbling about the ring. Then Strider called him once again. He looked up. "Give the ring to Frodo" he commanded. Boromir went to hand the ring to Frodo, but Frodo snapped it out of his hand. He chuckled a little, then rustled Frodo's hair. 

It got too much for our bare feet to be walking through the snow, so we each had to be carried. Legolas carried me. "Are you alright little Hobbit?" he had asked me. I shook my head "I am sleepy" I groaned, rubbing my eyes. He pushed my head down into his shoulder, chuckling "sleep". I looked over his shoulder at Pippin, who was staring intensely at Legolas. I smiled reassuringly at him and his features softened. With that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was awoken a few moments later, by the sound of rocks falling. I gasped and looked up, looking around at everyone. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" yelled Strider "Gandalf we must turn back!". My heart was beating so fast. I looked over at Pippin who looked at me with fear in his eyes. Was he afraid of losing me or him dying? probably both. "no!" yelled Gandalf. Gandalf started using spells to fight back against whoever was doing this. Suddenly though, the snow started falling from the mountain. Legolas threw me onto the ground, then threw himself on top of me just in time. He defended me! He pulled me up to the surface a few moments later. I gasped for air and Legolas turned to me "Are you okay?". I nodded and turned to see Pippin staring again. "Pip are you okay?"I asked him worriedly. He nodded, smiling a little "I'm fine as long as you are". I blushed deeply. He was definitely adorable.   
Then it was time for Frodo to decide where we were going. "We cannot stay here! it will be the death of the hobbits!" exclaimed Boromir. Death? I gulped at that word, remembering my parents. "We shall go through the mines" announced Frodo. Gandalf looked kind of weary of his choice, but agreed none the less. What mines? I sure was missing a lot. 

We walked until there was no snow, and then Legolas dropped me to the ground. "There little Hobbit..are you able to walk?". I nodded and began to walk with him, but soon we were joined by Pippin. "Hello Pip" I grinned. He took my hand, and smiled "Hello Lay". He ignored Legolas. He was definitely jealous of Legolas. It was obvious...but Legolas was an elf and I was a Hobbit, that would never work and I didn't have feelings for him anyway. "I never knew you two were together" said Legolas. Was that jealousy in his voice? 'Do not think this way Layla, you are not that attractive' I told myself in my head. "We are" announced Pippin. "Oh I see, well that is...very nice" smiled Legolas. 

As we walked, Gandalf called Frodo over to him, they began to whisper, so everyone slowed their paces in order to not disturb them. Soon enough, we reached a door. Gandalf whispered something, and then the door started lighting up. I backed away a little, only to fall into Legolas's arms. I quickly looked over at Pippin, who looked at Legolas with such a deep glare. "Thank you, Legolas"I smiled. He unwrapped his arms from my waist and pulled me up "You're welcome..Layla". I smiled again then rushed over to Pippin. "What was that?" asked Pippin. I knew he was slightly angry. "What was what?" I asked, pretending to be confused. He sighed "you fell into his arms". "I am not in love with him..if that is what you think" I said, taking my hand and placing it on my heart "You are the only man in my heart". His angry expression softened and he kissed my cheek "I am forever grateful of your love". We turned when we heard Gandalf read what was written on the door. "What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry. "Well it's quite simple really..if you are a friend you shall speak the password and the doors will open" said Gandalf. Merry grinned, then Gandalf started speaking in a different language. The doors didn't open. We stared in disappointment.   
Pippin squeezed my hand. Then Gandalf tried another. Nothing happened. "Nothing's happening" announced Pippin. Gandalf mumbled something about Men, Elves and Orcs. "What are you going to do then?" asked Pippin, just being curious. "knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took"I didn't listen anymore because I was way too angry. How dare he speak to my Pippin like that! He knew Pip was sorta stupid sometimes. 

After an hour, Pippin, Merry and I stood by the water, throwing rocks in. Just as Pip was about to throw one, Strider stopped him.   
I looked over at the water, and we seen something coming towards us. We stared with our eyebrows furrowed, clearly frightened. Then we heard the doors open, so stood up and we all walked casually inside, staring back every so often. The dwarf Gimli had started ranting on to Legolas about how this place was the home of his cousin. "A mine? this is a tomb!" said Boromir. Everyone looked around in the dim light of Gandalfs staff. There was skeletons everywhere, with arrows stuck in them. "noooooo!...noooo!" yelled Gimli, rushing over to a skeleton. I watched as Legolas took an arrow from one of the skeletons. "Goblins" he announced. Everyone armed themselves, and us five hobbits stood in a circle. Pippin grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Suddenly, something was wrapped around Frodo's leg, and he was dragged outside. "Frodo!" we all shouted in fright. We ran outside."Strider!" yelled Sam. Strider turned and ran after us. Sam tried cutting off tentacles from whatever monster it was, but it kept using another one to grab him. "Aragorn!" yelled Merry. So that was his name! The tentacles came flying from the water, grabbing each of us, then letting go and taking Frodo into the air. "BROTHER!" I screamed. Legolas tried shooting it with an arrow, but it came to shore and opened its mouth, ready to eat Frodo. "Someone do something!" I sobbed. Legolas looked at me with concern. Then Boromir and Aragorn ran into the water, chopping off its tentacles. Legolas shot it with an arrow, then we all rushed into the mines on Gandalfs orders. The monster tried to follow us, but knocked down the roof, causing the pathway to be blocked off. We all stared in relief, then everything went black. All I could hear was everyone breathing fast. Gandalf then made his staff light up, and we began on our way again.


	7. Orcs, Trolls And A Balrog

We walked on. Pippin held my hand as we walked side by side. Boromir and Aragorn walked behind us in case we were attacked from behind, and the rest walked ahead. I was very frightened and you could see that on my face..it was very hard to hide. Legolas kept looking back at me. Why was he doing that? Why did he protect me when the snow fell? He could have kept me in his arms like everybody else. Why did he catch me when I fell back? Then a thought came into my mind. What if..what if he had a crush on me? I shook the thought from my head. I was lucky that Pippin was in love with me. Why would an elf fall in love with me? Anyway I was in love with Pip and that was final. 

We had to climb a bit, and Pippin let me go first but almost slipped himself. I gasped and turned my head, but seen that Merry had caught him. I continued to climb and so did everyone else. After that, we all noticed Gandalf looking around confused. "I have no memory of this place" he said. We all rested then, Gandalf sitting a little bit away from us. Merry had a smoke while I cuddled up to Pippin. I noticed that Frodo was talking to Gandalf. I looked up at Pippin. He did not look back. "Are you okay ?" I asked him. No reply. I sighed, sitting up and looking at him sadly. His eyes moved to mine and then he hugged me tightly. I was shocked by his action. "Are you okay?"I asked again. "Yes..I'm just worried" he replied with his head on my shoulder. "About what?" I asked concerned. "Two things actually" he said, looking up at me.I looked at him,waiting for him to go on. He lifted himself up, then helped me up off the ground and brought me away from the group. "Do you like him? or love him?" he asked me. I knew he was talking about Legolas, but still asked "who?". "Legolas" he said, with a hint of anger in his voice. I stayed silent for a moment then giggled. He looked both angry and confused. "No silly, how many times am I going to have to tell you that my heart belongs to you?". He smiled slightly "no more". I smiled "You must have faith in me Pip, I love you" I said, hugging him tightly. He hugged back. "What was the second thing?" I asked still hugging him. He pulled back "promise me you will not die". I raised an eyebrow "I..can't really promise you that Pip..in case.." he cut me off by saying "Okay then, well I promise to make sure you do not die..I'm going to protect you Lay". He leaned in and our lips met in a soft kiss. "Thank you so much Pip" I smiled, resting my forehead on his. He grinned "come on, everyone will get suspicious" he said, pulling me back over to the group.

"Oh! it's that way!"said Gandalf suddenly. Everyone looked over. "He's remembered!" said Merry happily. We all followed him down the dark staircase. Once we reached the bottom, , everyone stared in awe. This place was beautiful. Gimli suddenly ran into a room. In the room lay a coffin. Gimli was crying. It must have been someone he knew. I felt sorry for him. The poor Dwarf. Gandalf then started reading from the dwarfs diary. As he finished, Pippin strayed away from me, walking over to a skeleton. He tapped it's head, but it fell down the well it was resting on. It made a lot of noise, and the bucket fell down too. Everyone looked around nervously. Once nothing happened, everyone sighed with relief. "Fool of a Took, throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity". I felt so annoyed by that comment. "Hey leave him alone Gandalf. He'is not stupid!" I snapped. That's when we heard it, the beating of a drum. Like read in the diary. Everyone looked around nervously. Frodos sword began to light." Frodo?" I said, looking down at it. He lifted it out from it's holder, and Legolas noticed. "Orcs" he said. Boromir tried to close the door, but two arrows came shooting at him, and pierced the wall beside him. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled at us. Pippin squeezed my hand gently, while we were huddled into a corner by Gandalf. Aragorn and Boromir managed to get the door closed. "They have a cave troll" said Boromir, smirking sarcastically. Legolas took two axes, handing them to Aragorn and Boromir. We all stared in fright at the door. Boromir and Aragorn ran from the door. Gandalf took out his sword, and we all followed in his actions. Pippin looked at my sword "no fighting for you" he said. "Pip if I am to stay alive like you wish then I must fight to defend myself. What if I get attacked?"I replied. Pippin looked angry then "your Legolas can save you". I felt sad. How many times was I to tell him that I loved him? "Pip.."I began, but the door was broke down. I flinched, and they all began to pile in. Legolas was shooting them with arrows. We all attacked then. I kept my distance from Pippin since I was seriously upset and annoyed with him. I stabbed one orc with my sword, but it got stuck. Another orc spotted me in trouble, and went to attack. It swung it's sword, slashing my cheek. I yelped, and then an arrow pierced it's head. I looked over to see Legolas. He winked at me, making me blush. Maybe..I was in love with Legolas? No Layla no! I was snapped out of my deep thought when I was attacked again, but I killed the orc with ease. 

 

That's when a huge troll smashed trough. Legolas shot it with an arrow. It lifted its weapon to hit Sam. "Sam!" I screamed. He screamed too, and jumped underneath the troll. I sighed with relief. Pippin and Merry dragged Frodo behind a wall, leaving me out in the open. Wow..he definitely did love me. He definitely did not want me to die. That is when I decided to make him jealous. I ran over to Legolas and he hid me behind him protectively. "I see he did not defend you" he said, shooting it with an arrow because it was going to kill Gimli. I sighed and attacked an Orc that came up behind me "He does not care for me". "I do" he said, turning to me. I looked up into his eyes and seen no lies. I did not understand what he meant by it. Did he mean it in a friendly way..or a loving way? I decided I would just smile. Legolas dragged me across the room, and I helped him kill some orcs. "Stay here. Do not move unless you have to" he said, looking down at me with soft eyes. I nodded and he climbed up near the roof, and onto the trolls head. He shot at the trolls head, then jumped down. Sam walked over to me, and killed an Orc that was about to attack me. "I think I'm getting the hang of this" he smirked. I giggled and twirled around, killing another Orc. I noticed Pippin, Merry and Frodo sneaking out from behind the wall. The troll spotted them, and flung his weapon at them. They screamed and Merry and Pippin jumped to one side, Frodo to the other. "Frodo!" called Aragorn. "Frodo hide!" I yelled. Frodo hid behind the pillar, and the troll began looking for him. Then it went to the other side, so Frodo moved around. I could no longer see him, but the troll had spotted him, and roared. He began dragging Frodo. "Frodo!" I screamed. "Aragorn!" yelled Frodo, clearly frightened. Aragorn rushed over, causing the troll to let go of Frodo, and focus on Aragorn. The troll knocked Aragorn across the room. Sam and I watched in fright. The troll tried to stab Frodo with a spear, but Frodo jumped out of the way. Then he did it. He stabbed Frodo. Pippin and Merry jumped on its head, stabbing it. "Frodo" said Sam. "FRODO NO!" I screamed. He looked in complete agony. I wanted to rush over to him, but I was attacked again. When Sam began fighting through the crowd, I did too. Screaming and stabbing my way through. Frodo then fell to the ground. My heart was beating so fast. We had got this far, I did not want him to die after all we had been through together. It was not over yet! I watched as Legolas killed the troll, and Pippin came flying off his shoulder. I did not know who to stay with. Since Pippin had brought me sadness I decided to stay with Frodo. Aragorn rolled him over, and he was alive! "you should be dead" announced Aragorn "That spear would have skewered a wild boar". "I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye" said Gandalf. 

That's when Gandalf noticed more Orcs coming. "To the bridge of Khazad Dum" he said. We all rushed out of the room. I stuck by Legolas as we ran. Suddenly though we were surrounded. I gasped, huddling close to Legolas. Suddenly though, a roar echoed through the halls. They all scattered, screeching in fear, climbing back up the pillars. "What is this new devilry?" I heard Boromir ask Gandalf. Gandalf stayed silent for a few moments, then replied "A Balrog..a demon of the ancient world". Everyone stayed silent. "This foe is beyond any of you" he then said, looking around. He frightened me all of a sudden by yelling "RUN!". Everyone ran. We soon had to stop running, since we could not go on any further. "Lead them on Aragorn" I heard Gandalf say "The bridge is near". We all looked to the bridge, then began to run down the staircase. Soon we reached a part where the walkway was broken. Legolas jumped over it, then held his hand out to me. I looked at Pippin, who was looking at Legolas's hand with anger. I took it none the less, just to anger him. He had left me to die even though he promised he would not. He gently pulled me over. My hand brushed off his strong chest, causing me to blush. Then Gandalf jumped over. Arrows began to fly at us, so Legolas took out his bow and show arrows back. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin, and jumped over. Pieces of the rocks fell, and I gasped. Pippin came over to me, taking my hand and dragging me gently away from Legolas. He was probably so angry at me. What if he decided not to court me any longer? My heart broke at that thought. More orcs came, firing arrows, so Legolas just killed them. Sam was then thrown over by Aragorn. He then looked to Gimli, who said "nobody tosses a Dwarf" and attempted to jump over. He would have fallen to his death if it was not for Legolas grabbing his beard. "Not the beard!" yelled Gimli. Legolas grabbed him and helped him up. Then we all watched as Frodo and Aragorn struggled to get over. The balrog was coming. I gulped nervously, looking in the direction the noises were coming from. "Lean forward" Aragorn told Frodo. Frodo done as he was commanded to do, and the rock began to move towards ours. They jumped and landed safely. I sighed with relief, and turned to look at an angry Pippin. "Pip-" I began. The look in his eyes was enough to shut me up. It was a look of hurt mixed with pure rage. We all began to run again, and he left me standing there, until Frodo took my arm and dragged me along. I felt lifeless. Like my soul was sucked out of me. I would not have been moving had it been for Frodo. Once we reached the bridge, Gandalf yelled to us "over the bridge! fly!".

We all rushed over the bridge, the monster now chasing us. Gandalf stood suddenly, staring at the monster. "You cannot pass!" he yelled. We all stared in shock. "Gandalf!" Frodo and I yelled in unison. Gandalf started to fight with the monster. The monster then took out a whip that was on fire. Frodo looked way more shocked than the rest of us. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" yelled Gandalf, slamming his staff down on the ground. The monster withdrew slightly, but then threw his whip, knocking off some of the bridge. Gandalf went to turn away, but his whip caught around Gandalf leg. Gandalf held onto the edge of the bridge. Frodo tried to run towards him, but Aragorn held him back. "Gandalf!" he yelled. "Fly you fools" said Gandalf, then he let go. "No!" yelled Frodo. Boromir picked a screaming Frodo up, and Pippin took my hand as we all left. Aragorn stayed behind for a moment, then ran after us. 

Gandalf was dead.


	8. Captured By Orcs..Is This The End..?

Once we got outside, we all stopped. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. Gandalf was gone. I lay on the ground, and curled up in a ball. That's when I felt arms wrap around me. Pippin had lay on the ground too, and was now cuddling into me. He was crying. I turned over and snuggled into his chest. There was a silence for a few moments, but then he spoke up. "I love you" he whispered through sobs. I sobbed too, whispering back an "I love you too". "I'm sorry" he apologized "just never..ever leave me alone..I would be so lost without you". "Me too Pip..but do not worry..I will not" I said. Merry lay on the ground then. He looked extremely shocked. He began to pat Pippin on the back "there there" he cooed. Pippin tightened his arms around me, and kissed my cheek. Aragorn turned to Legolas. "Legolas, get them up" he said. Legolas looked unsure, and down at my swollen red eyes. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" yelled Boromir. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs!" he replied "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien". "Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up". Legolas went to help me up, but Pippin stood up quickly, helping me up and shooting Legolas a glare. Legolas just grinned slightly, then helped Merry up, while Boromir picked up Sam. Frodo was beginning to walk away. "Frodo! Frodo!" yelled Aragorn. Frodo looked back, the tears streaming down his face. I took one look at him and burst into tears. Pippin wrapped his arms protectively around me. I loved Frodo with every piece of me. I never wanted to see him upset like this. I never thought I would. 

Soon enough, we were on our way again, Gadalf never leaving our minds. I held onto Pippin's hand tightly. Soon we reached the woods. "Stay close young hobbits" Gimli told us "They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf wich..of terrible power..all who look upon her..fall under her spell". Frodo began to look around, as if startled. "And are never seen again" finished Gimli. Frodo stopped in his tracks, looking around. "Mr Frodo"? Sam called suddenly. "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily" continued Gimli "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox". That's when arrows were pointed at our heads. Pippin and I gasped. We looked up to see an elf standing there. "The dwarf breathes so loud, weould have shot him in the dark" he said. Gimli snarled. Aragorn began to speak to him in Elvish. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back!" said Gimli. "You have entered the realm of the lady of the wood. You cannot go back" said the elf "come..she is waiting". Frodo looked absolutely petrified. Could you blame him? I was very frightened too. We entered this beautiful place, but I was soo terrified to notice at the time. Was this lady going to hurt us? Or even worse..kill us? We began to walk up the tree. 

We soon reached our destination. A beautiful lady approached us. We could not see her for a moment, for the light around her was far too bright. Merry's mouth hung open in shock. Frodo looked confused, as if he had seen her before. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set our from Rivendell" spoke a man beside her "tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him". The woman then said "He has fallen into shadow". My mouth hung open. How on middle earth did she know that!? When no one replied, she continued on "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife...stray but a little, and it will fail..to the ruin of all". "Yet hope remains while the Company is true" she said "Do not let your hearts be trouble. Go now and rest...for you are weary with sorrow and much toil". "Tonight you will sleep" she said, with a slight smile. We all nodded. She then looked to Frodo, obviously because he had the ring. 

That night, Pippin and I shared a tent. He requested it, though I did not know why. Surprisingly they allowed us. I lay down, and let out a sigh of relief. "Bad day ..huh?" I asked him. He nodded slowly, looking quite nervous. "What is it?" I asked him. He shook his head "I was..just going to do something but..never mind I cannot". I raised an eyebrow "Tell me". He shook his head again. "Please?" I begged "you do still want to court me..right?". He looked at me straight in the eyes with his beautiful Green eyes "I want something more than that" he replied. I looked at him in pure shock. "But I cannot because..this is not the right time to propose to you..". I looked down and nodded "I understand". That is when he asked me such an unexpected question "Lay...would you start a family with me?". I looked up, shock covering my features, but replied with the truth "I would love to Pip". Is that why he requested a tent for us on our own? Did he want to start a family..now!? 'We are on a quest,I could not possibly-' My thoughts were cut short when he kissed me passionately. "This is our one chance Layla..We're young. Who knows what age we will be once we finally return to the Shire.. no one knows how long this quest is going to take". He was right. He was definitely right. I kissed him rougly, and once I pulled away said "Okay..let's do this".   
And so we did...  
The next morning I was walking around the beautiful village. I bumped into a pregnant elven lady. "Oh why hello there my dear" she smiled down at me. "I am terribly sorry.."I stopped when I looked at her round belly. She gazed down too "What is the matter?". "You are..pregnant.." I said. She giggled gently "I am..". "Oh I'm sorry" I said, snapping my eyes back up to hers "It is just that..me and my lover we are trying for a baby and..I just realized we had not talked it through". She looked concerned "Tell me..are you the lady who is with the ring bearer?". I nodded slowly, wondering how she knew this "He is my adopted brother" I then said. "Oh then we must make you a dress! I am a tailor! you cannot wear such tight clothes once your belly gets large!". I knew she was right. What if it had not worked though? Papa had explained to me while I was a teenager that sometimes you have to try multiple times to have a baby. I just nodded and smiled brightly "I would really like that". "We will make it really pretty! just like you my darling!" and with that, she took my arm and dragged me towards her home.

We chatted about life. I had explained to her what happened with Gandalf. Her husband had come in multipe times, but she shooed him and told him she was having a girl conversation, one he would not understand. I giggled at this. I felt like I made a new friend. It would have been nice..since I was the only girl on this journey. I was smiling the whole time. Once she finished, she handed me the beautiful dress. It was a little bit bigger than me, well quite a bit, actually. "Will I really be this fat?"I asked her. She shrugged "Just in case, sweetheart". "Thank you very much"I smiled, but my smile quickly faded when I realized I would probably never see this lady again. "I might see you some other time" she smiled.   
I left after a few moments. Just as I exited the door, I bumped into Pippin. "Oh" he said, holding my belly. "What are you doing?" I giggled. "I do not want to hurt our baby" he said. I giggled "Pip I'm not pregnant yet". He shrugged "Just in case". I smiled warmly at him, and he leaned forward, kissing my lips gently. "Why are you holding her belly?" came a voice behind us. We both turned quickly to see Frodo. "I-I.." I began, but Pip finished the sentance for me "Lay is not feeling well..". "Oh" Frodo replied, a relieved look on his face. Oh no. He must have thought I was pregnant. 'How is he going to react if I do!?' I thought to myself. "Well I just came to tell you guys that we're leaving..Lay what is that in your hand?" he asked suddenly. Uh oh. I looked down at it "Oh a lady made me a dress for..." I thought for a second "because it is the latest fashion upon the eleven women" I smiled. He nodded suspiciously "are you feeling okay?" he asked. I nodded "perfectly fine. Everything is completely fine!" I said. He nodded then, falling for it "well like I said, we are leaving now. Grab your things from the tent". We both nodded and when he was out of ear shot I sighed with relief. "What is the dress really for?" asked Pippin. "It is for if I actually am pregnant and my belly grows bigger"I replied. He smiled "I really hope you are..that moment was so perfect..I want to do it again" he smirked, resting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him. I giggled and pecked his lips "Not now" and pulled away, strutting off. I turned my head , seeing him pout. "Come on Pip, we are leaving remember?". He then rushed after me, taking my hand once he reached me.

I hid my new dress in a backpack an elf gave me. As we began to walk towards the lake, Legolas came up to me and Pippin. "I see you bought a new dress" he smiled. I nodded and looked at Pippin, who seemed to be ignoring him and looking around at the beautiful surroundings. "Are you pregnant?" Legolas asked suddenly. Pippin's head snapped to him, then he looked at me. Could I trust Legolas with Pippin and I's secret? I shook my head,looking around. No one was paying attention. "We are trying". Legolas looked completely stunned "Really?". I nodded "I know that...it may seem crazy now but..while Pippin and I are still young we would love to start a family". Merry jumped into the conversation then, saying quite loudly "did I hear the word family!?". Frodo turned around, looking at me. "We were talking about Frodo and my papa" I lied. Merry nodded. Once Frodo turned back around we told him the truth, but told him to hush about it. He nodded "I completely understand". "Good" said Pippin, patting him on the back. 

Soon we reached the lake, and we said our goodbyes to the kind elves who had let us stay. Pippin said an extra thank you, which made me giggle. We all hopped on different boats, and were on our way. We all admired these beautiful huge statues. They were very well done. We reached the shores soon enough, and hopped out of the boats. 

We settled down on the shore. I cuddled up to Pippin, and Aragorn spoke. "We cross the lake at nightfall..hide the boats and continue on foot...we approach Mordor from the North" he said. "Oh, yes?" spoke Gimli "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil..an impassable labyrinth of razor - sharp rocks". Pippin began eating and he looked to Gimli. "And after that..it gets even better!" continued Gimli. The look on Pippin's face made me giggle. He looked so shocked. "Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see" added Gimli. "That is our road" said Aragorn "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strenght,Master Dwarf". "Recover my-" Gimli grunted, giving up. I snuggled into Pippin more "Calm down, I'll protect you" I giggled. He chuckled and swallowed his food "Thank you".   
"Recover strenght? Pay no heed to that, Young Hobbit" Gimli said to me. I giggled and shook my head. "Where's Frodo?" asked Merry all of a sudden. Everyone jumped slightly. We looked around. He was not here. How did he slip away unnoticed? After a while, we heard the sound of swords clanging. Legolas and Gimli told us to hide. Sam had already gone looking for Frodo. I was worried he was hurt. Pippin, Merry and I rushed behind a tree, then we noticed Frodo on the other side. "Frodo!" called Merry in a whisper. He looked over. "Hide here, quick!" Pippin added, also whispering. "Big brother come on" I also added. "Come on" said Merry. Frodo looked at us, guilt written all over his face. Merry and I frowned, knowing exactly what was going on. "What's he doing?" Pippin asked Merry. "He's leaving" we both said in unison. Frodo looked at me , sadness in his eyes. "No!" I yelled, trying to jump over the branch. Pippin came after me, and Merry tried to grab Pippin back. We noticed a bunch of orcs then. "Run Frodo. Go on" said Merry. "yeah.." I said looking at my brother in fear it would be the last time. "I love you Lay" he whispered. "I love you too Frodo"I said, wiping the tears that had fallen. I really wanted to share this adventure with him. Maybe even have him here if I had a baby.

"Hey you!" yelled Merry. All the orcs looked in our direction. I stood there stunned. "Over here!". Pippin soon joined in "Come on!" he yelled. "Yeah come here!" I yelled, feeling slightly brave. We began to run then, as I took one last glance at Frodo. Pippin took my hand, and dragged me along. "It's working!" he yelled loudly. "I know it's working! run!" yelled Merry. Before we knew it though, we were surrounded by them. Just as an orc swung its sword, Boromirs clashed with it. I sighed with relief. Boromir blew a horn, and we all were told to run. We ran and hid beside a tree, while Boromir fought. That's when one of the orcs shot an arrow, and it pierced him. I gasped in pure shock. He kept on fighting while the orc kept shooting him with arrows. He was nearly at his death, so Pippin, Merry and I picked up our swords and attacked. As soon as we attacked, we were lifted up off the ground, and they carried us away from Boromir. 

Were we going to die? Was Frodo going to be okay? 

Thoughts of Boromir lying dead came into my mind..and his face was the last thing I thought of..before everything became black.


	9. Th Return Of An Old Friend

A few days later, I awoke on the back of one of the orcs. I turned my head and seen Pippin staring at me, his eyes sad. "Pippin..a-am I going to die?" I whispered to him. He shook his head "I will not let you". A small smile crept over my lips, but it quickly faded when I turned my head to see Merry. He had a huge gash on his forehead, and he had passed out. I reached up to my forehead and felt the dried blood. I nearly fainted again, but Merry's eyes snapped open. I turned my head to Pippin. "Are you two okay? he asked, looking at me worriedly. I nodded, Merry obviously did too. That was when the Orc that Pippin was on ran faster. Merry and I looked at each other..what on earth was going to happen to us!? Then it hit me. They thought we had the ring! "Merry!" I whispered "They think we have the ring!". Realization hit his face. Then the orc I was on ran faster, and I was lost in the crowd.

A few hours later, it was dark out. We were flung to the ground by the orcs. One of the orcs began to protest "We're not going no further..until we've had a breather!". "Get a fire going!" another one said. Pippin crawled over to Merry and I. "I think..we may have made a mistake leaving the Shire.." said Merry. We both nodded. I thought we would all be together. But we were all separated now. Frodo could have been dead by now, I was frightened...and what about Sam? Aragorn? Legolas? Gimli? "I feel sick" I said suddenly,then vomited. "Lay are you okay?" asked Merry with concern. I looked at Pippin "I think I'm pregnant". He looked stunned, but extremely happy. We both looked to Merry, who was looking at us in shock "That's great news but...if they kill us they're killing a baby too". My heart began to race at those words. When they find out we didn't have the ring they would definitely kill us. That means they would kill my baby too! 

"I'm starving" came an Orcs voice "we aint had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!". "Yeah! why can't we have some meat?" asked another. Then his eyes landed on us. My heart began to beat faster. "What about them?" he asked "they're fresh". "They are not for eating" said another. We were suddenly dragged off the ground. "What about their legs? They don't need those"another one said. Merry looked down at his legs. "They look tasty!" he then said, about to walk over to us. "Get back, scum!" said another, pushing him back. "Carve them up!". "Just a mouthful!" said another,but suddenly his head was chopped off. I screamed and snuggled into Pippin. "Looks like meats back on the menu boys!" said an orc. They pushed us away so they could all rush to get some meat. 

"Pippin! Lay!" whispered Merry. Our heads snapped to look at him. "Let's go!" he said, and we both began to crawl, following his lead. The orc that wanted to eat us stomped his foot down on Pippin to stop him crawling away. I looked back and screamed. All I heard was the orc say "squeal, nobodies gonna save you now!", then an arrow pierced through his back. They were under attack and if we didn't get out of there, we would die! "Pippin!" I yelled, seeing a horse approach him. The horse was frightened, and went back on it's hind legs. Pippin screamed, then rolled out of the way. The three of us crawled alongside each other, until we reached a rock. We rubbed the rope off the rock until we were free. We ran a little, until Merry was grabbed by the belt. "Merry the belt!" I yelled to him. He took off his belt, and we looked to see the same Orc was after us. "Run!" yelled Merry as we ran towards a forest area. My heart was thumping in my chest, and I felt Pippin's hand slip into mine as we ran. We ran into the forest. I had a bad feeling about the forest but we needed to get away from that battle. It was far too dangerous for us , and it was our only chance of escaping.

After about twenty minutes of running, we stopped running. We flopped down onto the ground, exhausted. I snuggled my head into Pippin's chest and began to sob. I felt him rub my back, and Merry moved closer. "What's the matter?" asked Merry. "What's the matter? really Merry? I may or may not be having a baby and we're stuck in this damned forest and we have no idea where we are" I sobbed. Pippin wrapped his arms tighter around my body. "I understand" said Merry, lying back on the ground, clearly exhausted. The running was not over though. We heard a twig snap and the bushes rattle,and our heads snapped in the direction of the noise. "I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!" said the Orc as he came into view. We jumped up quickly, ignoring our headaches and automatically began to climb the tree. Merry grinned at us, then was pulled down off the tree. "Ah! Merry!" I screamed. I was up the highest, since Pip had pushed me up there for protection. Merry kicked the Orc in the face, which made it so much more angrier. "Merryyy!" called Pippin. Suddenly, I heard him yelp in shock, and I noticed the tree was moving. I screamed but held on tightly when I noticed the tree had eyes! Pippin let go in shock, and began to fall, but the tree grabbed him and then stepped on the Orc about to kill Merry. A part of me was relieved but slightly frightened, since the tree was WALKING!   
Merry stood up quickly in surprise, then when Pippin yelled "Run Merry!" began to run fast. The tree grabbed him quickly though, and held both of them in his firm grasp. He inspected them, then spoke "Little Orcs". I gasped a little, when his attention turned to me "Another little Orc on my shoulder". I shook my head rapidly."It's talking...the tree is talking.." said Pippin in pure shock. "Tree? I am no tree! I am an Ent!" he replied. "A tree herder" said Merry, shock no longer plastering his features "a shepherd of the forest". "Don't talk to it Merry! Don't encourage it!" said Pippin. "Treebeard some call me.." the Ent then said. "And who's side are you on?" asked Pippin. "Side? I'm on nobodies side..because nobody is on my side..little Orc..nobody cares for the woods anymore". "We're not Orcs! we're Hobbits!" exclaimed Merry. "Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before" he said, disbelieving of what Merry had told him "sounds like Orc mischief to me!" he said, squeezing them. They struggled to breath and break free. "Stop!" I yelled. "They come with fire, they come with axes, Gnawing, biting, breaking , hacking, burning!". "No you don't understand we're Hobbits, halflings! Shire folk!" I yelled. "Maybe you are..maybe you aren't..little lady Orc" he replied. "The white Wizard will know" he then said. My heart began to thump then. Sauroman. "The white Wizard?" questioned Pippin. "Sauroman" I replied. Suddenly, Pippin and Merry were flung to the ground, and the ent flung me off his shoulder. I landed with a thud beside Pippin, and we looked up to get the surprise of our lives....

It was Gandalf.


End file.
